


83line 我配不配爱你-12约会

by Kruserkk



Series: 83-我配不配爱你 [11]
Category: Super Junior, 澈特 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Minor Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, 朴正洙 - Freeform, 澈特 - Freeform, 金希澈 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruserkk/pseuds/Kruserkk
Summary: 卧底警察澈X黑帮大佬特 he
Series: 83-我配不配爱你 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028937
Kudos: 6





	83line 我配不配爱你-12约会

卧底警察澈x黑帮大佬特 he（队友友情出演）

金希澈醒来的时候，发现房间里只有自己一个人，他扑通一下爬起来，跑到厨房，煎好的鸡蛋和面包放在保温器上，一切都温馨正常，唯独没有朴正洙的身影。

“搞什么，昨晚不是说好不走了吗。”他一边自言自语一边飞快的穿好衣服拿上车钥匙准备下楼，刚打开门，发现朴正洙站在门口，一只胳膊下夹着牛奶，另一只手在大衣口袋里翻找。

“这么早就走，看见早饭了吗？喝点牛奶再走吧。”朴正洙以为金希澈已经要回酒吧那边继续忙了。

“啊c，一大早的你去哪了。”

“买牛奶，昨天忘记了。”

“不是…我以为…”金希澈一边抱怨一边脱下外衣把自己重新扔在沙发上。

“以为我走了？”朴正洙笑眯眯地问。

“牛奶给我吧。”金希澈破天荒走进了厨房，朴正洙一边脱下大衣一边看向他的背影，他看到柔顺的黑发边缘露出的金希澈的耳朵尖，变得红红的。

简短的吃过早饭，朴正洙站在水槽前面清理，忽然觉得自己被人从后面抱住，“呀…”他手上的动作顿了一下，温柔的责怪。

“约会好不好？”

“嗯？”

“约会，我们今天去约会好不好？”朴正洙感觉到身后人的气息轻轻吐在他的侧脸，痒痒的。

“好，去哪？”

两个人坐在车里沉默了一会，金希澈才发现他不知道该去哪约会，大学那会儿倒是偷偷出去玩过，不过和男人正经约会倒是第一次。

“我们到底要去哪？”朴正洙第三次开口。

“我…很久没约会了，你有没有什么想去的地方？”金希澈干脆把球扔了回去。

“去汉江边上吧。”朴正洙想了想说。

“你有没有划过鸭子船。”朴正洙继续开口问。

“划过，小的时候明明没有力气，还是求妈妈带我去了一次。”

“我想划一次鸭子船，小的时候听别的小朋友说去划，很羡慕。”

“哪里是小孩在划，都是父母卖力，小朋友只管高兴就是了。”

“哦，这样啊。”朴正洙小朋友坐在副驾驶认真的点了点头。

初冬的季节，除了眼前的这位，估计全世界再不会有第二个人想划鸭子船，金希澈竖起大衣的领子拿着两套救生衣和门票走向正在向江面眺望的朴正洙。

“穿上。”

“怎么只有我们呢，不是应该人很多吗？”朴小朋友不解。

“大哥，鸭子船都是热的时候划的，没有人在冬天玩这个。”金希澈扣好救生衣，跳进一只油彩有点斑驳的船上，站稳了之后他朝朴正洙伸出手：“来嘛。”

江面上风很冷，金希澈却一点也不觉得，他双脚一刻不停的蹬着踏板，稍一松懈，船就有停下的趋势，怎么能这么累呢，难道自己的体力下降了，金希澈擦了一把头上的汗看了看对面的人，安静的靠在船舷上，美的像幅画。真美，不愧是我的男朋友，金希澈自豪的想，他忽然觉得哪里不对劲——朴正洙为什么这么安静？

“呀，你怎么不蹬啊！”金希澈歪头看了一眼朴正洙一动不动的脚，崩溃的问道。

“你刚才说一个人蹬就行了。”朴正洙从远处的风景挪开眼睛，泰然自若的说。

“那是小朋友啊，小朋友，你有没有十个小朋友那么大啊！”不知道是气的还是累的，金希澈觉得自己的肺都快要炸了。

“我不是小朋友，可我是伤员，太累就会冒虚汗，出汗就会感冒，感冒就有可能感染，感染了我就有可能死掉。”朴正洙面不改色的问：“你舍得我死掉吗？”

“不会有人因为蹬几下鸭子船就死掉！”金希澈一边咬着后槽牙反驳，一边脱下大衣扔给对面的人说：“盖上。”

朴正洙接过大衣披在身上，暖洋洋的，他觉得很开心，从来没有过的那种开心。

金希澈只顾把踏板蹬得虎虎生风，忽然听到船底传来了轻微的机械摩擦声，踏板同时失去了阻力，在惯性的作用下空转了几圈。

“怎么不走了？”朴正洙迅速发现了异常。

“好像，链子断了。”金希澈艰难地回答。

寒风冽冽，在江面上吹起闪着金光的水波，他们被困在了江面中间。

“喂，艺声，你在哪儿？去采购了，算了没事了你忙吧。”

“赫宰啊，在忙什么？啊…知道了知道了你忙吧。”

金希澈越打电话脸越黑，“马始，我不管你在干什么，现在立刻马上到汉江上来。”

“哪座桥啊哥？”

“汉江上！汉江上！不是桥，是水面上。”

“不是，我怎么去水面上啊？飞机？市区不行的吧…”

“你先到江边，那里有个划鸭子船的地方，跟他说刚才有两个划鸭子船的人船坏了，让他们来救我们，现在听明白了吗？”

“哥…你在和谁划鸭子船？”始源无法把自己帅气能打的二哥和什么鸭子船联系起来。

“让你办就办哪那么多话！”金希澈匆匆挂掉了电话。

朴正洙看着金希澈急得脸红脖子粗的样子，忍不住笑了起来，他拍了拍身边的座位说：“坐过来吧。”

“这帮崽子，一天天的都在忙些什么。”金希澈一边念叨着一边坐在朴正洙身边。

“希澈啊，我想隐退了。”朴正洙把自己身上的大衣拿下来，重新披在金希澈的身上。

“嗯？”

“最近很不太平，像是谁在告诫我收手似的。”

“那孩子们怎么办？”

“亲近的孩子们都安排了正当职业，就算没有我他们也能很好的生活。”

这正是金希澈佩服的地方，朴正洙真的就只做中间人，用着正常的职业，抽出的每一笔好处都是用正常的交易返回来的，一点把柄都抓不到。

“哥不像个黑帮老大。”金希澈笑着说。

“我本来就不是黑帮，有几把破枪就是黑帮了吗？”朴正洙笑着说。

“哥和那些经常跟咱们打交道的人真的很不一样。”

“他们才是互相撕咬抢肉吃的老虎啊，我们不过是夹在他们中间捡肉吃的小兽罢了。”

“我很佩服哥，我是说，能在他们中间做到这种程度，不会被带着变成老虎，也不会被老虎吞掉，哥把握的很好。”金希澈发自肺腑的说，无论是作为警察金希澈还是二哥金希澈。

“人总要给自己留下一条退路的，不然会死的很惨。”

金希澈点点头，他已经问得够多了，看着一脸认真的朴正洙，一股想要捉弄人的冲动从心底升起。

“哥和女孩子约会的时候也不亲自划船吗？”金希澈笑着问道。朴正洙摇摇头：“我没有和女孩子约会过，更没有和她们划过鸭子船。”

“可是哥亲我的时候，我还以为哥是情圣呢。”金希澈正说着，一个柔软的东西覆在了他的嘴唇上。

浅尝辄止，朴正洙调皮的眨眨眼睛，又看向江面。

“哥完全是无师自通啊。”金希澈又凑上去，却被朴正洙推开。

“问问始源什么时候到，我有点脚冷。”说着朴正洙又往座位里缩了缩。

始源开着电动艇带着工作人员赶到的时候，看到朴正洙把脚伸在金希澈怀里。

“大哥，澈哥…”始源觉得自己的语言系统失去了控制。

“别问，别说话。”金希澈干脆的回答。

好不容易上了岸，始源看着表情自然的两个人，仍然无法想象为什么他们会以那种奇妙的方式被困在鸭子船上，“哥，我一会儿…”

“别问，别跟着我们，不许和别人说。”

始源看着二人离去的背影，刚刚干脆的语气，让他分不清是谁在回答他。

ps：约会啦约会啦 果然十元是靠谱的亲故啊 ～

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢大家的关注和喜欢 祝suju15周年大发！祝大家的cp没有钢刀全是糖～


End file.
